The Nightmare
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Panic has a nightmare and he goes to Hades for comfort. Will the God help him or send him back? Parental fluff. Emjoy.


_Panic looked around in fear. How could he lose his way? How could he get separated from Pain? They were always together. And Hades… What happened to him? He knew he was in the woods… but what kind? He didn't know what woods he was in. It didn't look like Greece. _

"_H-Hades? P-pain?" He called out. _

_He heard a caw from a bird and started running. _

"_Hades! Pain!" He exclaimed. _

_He pushed every leaf, fern and ran over sticks, rocks and grass to get away from whatever spooked him. His heart was beating extremely fast. At some point he had tripped into a barren field. It was gray and gloom like. He looked up to see Pain and Hades. _

"_Pain! Hades!" he exclaimed, running up to them. _

_He had run up and hugged the chubby pink nymph. _

"_Oh Pain! I-I-I was so w-w-w-worried! I th-th-thought I lost you!" He looked at his partner to see that Pain wasn't saying anything. "P-p-pain?" _

_Panic looked at him to see that Pain was looking sad… and was staring at Hades forlorn. Panic turn to where he was too looking at Hades. The Lord of the Dead was lying on the ground. Not moving. Panic gulped. He cautiously went over to his boss and gently nudged him. _

"_H-H-Hades..?" he whimpered. _

_He pushed the God over to see that he looked dead… even more than dead-like than normal. His eyes were closed and his hair… it was out. His scowling face looked calm. _

"_H-Hades…" he started to beg, "Wake up…" _

_There was no response. He looked at Pain to see that he was just sitting there. Not moving. He started pushing him, harder. Attempting to wake the God up. _

"_Hades… wake up! Pl-pl-please! Wake up!" Panic begged. _

_Again no response. Tears had started to form in the blue nymph's eyes. _

"_Hades… daddy, wake up!" Panic started crying. _

'_Daddy?' he thought to himself. Normally he wouldn't dare call him that, but it felt right. Hades was like a dad to them, he gave them a home, he fed them, comforted them. _

_There was no movement, no answer, no yelling, nothing from the God. _

_Panic collapsed to the ground and started sobbing into Hades' toga. Begging and pleading for him to wake up in choked sobs. He didn't want to believe that the God was dead… Gods can't die. They were immortal. _

"_Wake up… wake up… Daddy… please…" _

_Panic felt the ground move and looked down. The ground was opening and he was falling into it. _

"_No… no! Daddy!" he wailed as the black abyss swallowed him. _

Panic woke up screaming. He looked around in fear, clutching his blanket. He was still in the underworld, in his bed, with Pain across from in his bed. Panic crawled out and went over to the pink nymph, before grabbing a teddy bear that he had been given. He started nudging Pain's shoulder.

"P-p-pain…" He whispered. "P-p-pain… wake up…"

A mumble.

"Pain! Wake up!" The nervous nymph stated, shaking him harder.

"Huh? What?" Pain asked sleepily, rolling over to see Panic, clutching onto the Teddy bear. "Panic? Go back to bed."

"P-p-pain… I-I-I had a n-n-nightmare…"

Pain waved him off and rolled back over.

"Go back to bed…"

Panic heard Pain start snoring. The blue nymph sighed and looked at the exit way to other room of the Underworld. Panic had started creeping out of his and Pain's room. He gulped as he passed the different lakes and rivers of the underworld. He clinged the teddy bear closer. He managed to find Hades room. He walked into see the King of the dead sleeping calmly in his bed.

Panic gulped as he walked up next to him. He stood there for a moment, questioning if he should awake him up. After a while Panic took a few more steps and started nudging him.

"H-Hades…?"

The gray skinned God rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. Panic shook him again.

"H-H-Hades… please… wake up…"

Hades pulled the blanket off of him and glared at the nymph that had woken him up.

"Panic… you better have a good reason for waking me up…" he growled.

Panic just stood there shaking, clinging harder to the stuff toy.

"I-I-I had a-a nightmare…" He whimpered.

Hades was about to yell at him, but stopped. He saw just how terrified Panic was and that he was already crying and shaking. The nymph had held up the teddy bear up to his face, as if it was a shield to protect him. The God sighed and gently scooped him up and rocked him.

"There, there… it's okay… there's no reason to cry… there, there. I'm right here." He cooed gently.

Panic had broken down and started sobbing into Hades' chest. If anyone had walked in on them at that time they would wonder why Hades was doing what he was doing.

"Y-y-you were d-d-dead… I-I-I tired w-w-waking you u-up…" Panic choked out in between sobs.

Hades looked at him sympathetically. It was one thing when _he_ scared Panic, but it was different when something else scared him.

"It's okay. I'm right here, I'm not dead, I'm okay…"

Panic continued to sob for a while. Hades just sat there, comforting him. It felt odd to be comforting him to rock him, but as he looked the shaken nymph in his arms, he didn't care if it felt wrong. He felt like a dad, who needed to comfort his child from the horrible nightmare that spooked him.

"There, there… it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Panic sniffed and curled closer to the flame headed god.

"Daddy…" he whimpered.

Hades looked at him in surprise and shock. He didn't know if he should yell at him or let it pass by. After a short while he decided to let it pass. It wasn't going to hurt anything. After what seemed like an eternity, Panic finally stopped crying. Hades looked down at him, with a gentle look as he could manage.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

Panic looked up at him and nodded tears still fresh in his eyes. He leaned against the God's chest, seeking comfort in it.

Hades had gently sat him down on the floor. Panic looked up at him.

"I-I-I… c-c-c-can I sl-sl-sl-sleep with y-y-you?"

Hades sighed and lifted him up onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over him.

"There. Anything else?"

Panic looked up at him and just pulled his teddy bear closer to him.

"C-c-can I have a gl-glass of water?" He asked in barely audible whisper, head looking down.

Hades nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room. He sighed. He didn't know how to act to this and his mind kept drifting to when Panic had called him daddy. Did Panic really feel that way about him? Was it a slip of the tongue? He didn't know.

He grabbed a cup and poured water from a pitcher into the cup. He went back upstairs to his room to see Panic still sitting there, just as he left him.

"Now if you wet my bed while you're sleeping I'm going to make you clean the mess and send you back to your room, understand?" Hades told him, handing him the water.

"Y-yes…" Panic nodded. "Th-thank you…"

Hades nodded and climbed into the bed. Panic had finished his cup of water and crawled closer to him. Hades sighed as Panic curled up next to him.

"Good night…" Panic started to yawn, "Daddy…"

Hades looked at him again. That was twice now. He smiled gently when he saw Panic curled up with his teddy bear, sleeping peacefully. Hades leaned over and kissed Panic's forehead. He pulled the blanket over them and put his arm around him.

"Good night… son."

And with that they both fell back to sleep without a nightmare to bother them.


End file.
